


Their Beginning

by Kai10



Series: Omega & Alpha [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: Shinichi always thought he doesn't need a mate, but his body has other ideas.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Omega & Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970776
Comments: 9
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone assumed his secondary gender is Alpha. No one has ever questioned him regarding his secondary gender, everyone just assumed he is an Alpha.

It is quite understandable really, both of his parents are Alphas and both Alphas having an Omega child is almost unheard of. Although it is very rare, it’s not impossible. He’s also quite unlike any other Omegas, despite being what people call a submissive, instead, he has this dominant aura that makes people think he’s an Alpha, at least, that is what the people say.

No one knows his scent either, which is one of the possibilities of identifying one’s secondary gender, that is because he uses cologne almost every day as if it’s clothing. He doesn’t like how people know what kind of smell he is emitting and keeping his scent a secret could keep the predators away.

He also doesn’t care what the public thought of him nor does he know what the public thought of him, thus he never corrected the public assumption of his secondary gender.

So really, it is quite understandable how he was mistaken as an Alpha.

****•** **

His first encounter with the Kaitou KID was when the criminal was trying to steal a clock tower.

When he first heard of a thief attempting to steal something, he didn’t give much thought to the rumor, thieves have never truly intrigued him after all, he’s sure the police could handle it, though that’ll be a different story if they ever kill someone. But when he heard the thief’s objective was to steal a clock tower, he was shocked, and also quite interested.

He thought he would check it out later on until a murder happened while he was on the way there.

He thought he’d give up just for today as definitely he would miss it, the Ekoda clock tower’s location is quite a faraway place from Beika but he has a feeling this thief wouldn’t be so easy to catch, he’s sure there’ll be another heist in the future. Then Megure-keibu brought up the heist and asked him if he wanted to go or not, he said yes. Fortunately, at that time, the police station was nearby and a helicopter was available at the moment.

He was not expecting a thief clad in fancy white clothing, nor a big crowd witnessing a criminal act. There was also a tinge of familiarity inside of him upon seeing the thief, but he doesn’t remember when or where he met the thief, but then it was all but forgotten in a fit of adrenaline rush.

He might’ve been a little bit reckless, but he had the situation under control, sure he never shot a gun in a flying helicopter, but he got his targets perfectly. He was able to shoot and dislodge the support beam of the giant projection screen the thief had placed on the clock from a single shot! Without hurting anyone! And he was able to figure out the criminal’s plan in the end! Though he had kept his discovery to himself, it would’ve ruined the thief’s hard work if he had said anything.

To think the thief’s true objective was to save the clock tower from demolition.

But what caught him as strange was the odd feeling he had after going back from the heist, that feeling never got away even after he had arrived home. He was also feeling hot despite being in an air-conditioned room.

Fearing it might be his pre-heat coming soon (but he had been counting the days, his heat shouldn’t be coming anytime soon) he swallowed a suppressant pill and went to bed, hoping the feeling would go away by the time he woke up. It didn’t, the pill didn’t work. It’s not unbearable but it’s certainly uncomfortable. Just in case, he took two days off from school, it wouldn’t do any good if an Alpha got affected by his pre-heat. He also made a mental note to go to a clinic someday to get stronger suppressant pills.

It didn’t dawn on him that he has yet to know the thief’s name.

And the thief slipped from his mind as the days went by.

**•**

The second time he encountered the thief— this time he learned the thief’s name— he was 3 feet tall.

He had figured out the location where the thief will be arriving, he even brought a firework rocket as he was so sure of it, but in the end, he didn’t even get a chance to use it.

The moment his and KID’s eyes met, his body went up in flames. He gasped and dropped to his knees at the intensity of the heat in his body, he clawed at the tiled floor, gritting his teeth. The hotness was similar to when his body transformed into a child, but unlike the transformation, this heat was more unpleasant rather than painful. He hugged his small frame as tremors raked across his body, for once, he’s grateful for this body for being too young to produce slick.

But this shouldn’t be happening, the transformation should have prevented all Omega activity in his body  _ including  _ heat, so why was he having it now—?

He heard a groan somewhere and realized it had been from the thief, he had momentarily forgotten the guy was present. He looked up and saw the thief was biting his gloved hand, his eyes staring hungrily at his vulnerable state, and his instincts were screaming nothing but for him to get closer to his Alpha—

The door burst open, shocking both boys, and revealed Nakamori-keibu with his men, his face expression showing triumph at decoding the thief’s heist notice. Upon sighting the criminal, the man shouted while raising his gun, “freeze, KID!”

He had to applaud how the thief regained his composure in mere seconds, jumping from the floor to the railings in a swift movement and bowed. “My, my, if it isn’t Nakamori-keibu. Unfortunately, I have to cut my visit short. Tonight is just a practice drill, I have no intention of stealing the pearl.” The thief activated his hang glider and he smirked, “April Fools!” He caught a metallic object dropped from the thief’s sleeve, and as soon as it touched the floor, the object exploded in light, blinding everyone in the area.

When the light dissipated, the thief was gone and was replaced by a card attached with a rose that tells his next heist.

“Are you alright, boy?” An officer worriedly asked him, having caught the boy panting and sweating. If he had looked closely enough, he would’ve seen the boy trembling as well.

He internally cursed, the heat didn’t go away, moreover, it increased. Not wanting the adults to fret about him, he forced a smile on his face as he tried to regulate his breathing. “I- I’m fine, Oji-san, just- a bit cold. By the way, Oji-san, do you smell anything weird?”

“Smell?” The officer sniffed the air. “I don’t smell anything weird.”

“I see, my nose must be playing on me,” he giggled. So his heat is not affecting anyone but KID? Is KID his fated pair? “Anyway, I’m gonna go home now.”

“Would you like me to accompany you to your family?”

He smiled, “my family is out of the country, I’m here with a friend’s family, and that’s okay, Oji-san, I can walk by myself.”

“Well, okay then, be careful alright?”

“I will.”

He is  _ not  _ alright at all. The heat lasted for  _ days _ , but as he was in a seven-year-old body, everyone thought of it as some fever, no one thought twice if this was a heat since seven-year-olds are not old enough to have heats, let alone their secondary gender.

There was also this itchy feeling deep inside of him that was left behind even after his heat had finished, it was as if he’s missing something, something very important, he doesn’t know what but his body is itching to find it. A search through the internet had him figure it out, his body was trying to find its other half.

But thinking about KID had him in pre-heat that lasted for  _ hours _ , disturbing his sleep and studies, it was extremely difficult as he had to act as if he’s not in pre-heat. If just thinking about the thief had his body react so badly, what would happen if he met the thief again? Let alone  _ touching  _ the thief. His cover could be blown and that would be dangerous.

With that in mind, he didn’t attend the next heist, he stayed in the professor’s house while Ran and uncle went to attend the party, trying hard not to think of KID as to not trigger his pre-heat again.

He noticed an additional amount of doves in the area.

**•**

He got his body back and resumed his everyday life (except now he has to catch on a year's worth of homework).

Ran kept fussing over him as the news of him helping the FBI taking down a criminal syndicate is all over the world, especially Japan. Sonoko kept asking unnecessary questions as well and how she’s disappointed that he was, in fact, not eloping with a foreign Alpha girl somewhere. But not only them, everyone in his school was asking questions which were very annoying and he wished school was over and done with so he could go home and have a rest.

Ignoring the blonde girl babbles, he laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes. Break time would be over in ten minutes, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little nap right? But a conversation between his classmates brought him back, a conversation about a certain phantom thief’s heist notice.

He wondered how he’s doing, it’s been so long since he had last seen the thief. As Conan, he tried to avoid the thief like the plague, not watching the news and not attending the heists, but now that he’s Shinichi, it should be okay right?

He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. He turned his head away from the conversation to the window beside him.

There was a dove perch on a branch, looking at him with its black, beady eyes. He raised a brow at the bird, eyeing the small, circular object in the middle of its chest, fastened by a string that circled around the bird’s neck. It twinkles in the sun. Ah, a camera.

He smiled at the dove, and it let out a muffled coo before taking flight.

Then the bell rang. And he missed his chance to nap.

**•**

It was a chilly night in front of the Beika museum, where the thief will hold his heist.

He has not entered the museum, worried he’ll affect the thief with his heat, and ruined the heist. Instead, he settled by watching the show as part of the audience, disregarding his body’s pull to the other.

It was then when the thief leaped from the roof did their eyes meet momentarily, but it was enough to send a jolt throughout his body, setting his nerves on fire, intensifying the need to breed, to claim, to  _ mate _ . His inner mind is screaming at him to call for his pair, to release his pheromones all at once, but he suppressed the urge, it would distract the thief’s flight if he didn’t.

With the heist done, he hurried back home, he was already producing slick and his legs were getting wobbly, this was much worse than when he was Conan. He called a taxi and did breathing exercises until he reached home.

He went to his bedroom, changing to a simple white t-shirt and short briefs, then flopped down to his bed, snuggling in his blanket.

It was regrettable that he didn’t meet with the thief but at least he had seen him again, though it did fuel the deep, sinking feeling he had even more so but he couldn’t care less.

He squirmed, panting. His body is getting hotter every second—

“Meitantei.”

A cool touch on his cheek. A finger, ungloved. He moaned at the feeling.

“KID…” his hand reached out, grabbing the thief’s black shirt. He wants to—  _ need  _ to—

“Shh, I’m here.” He combed through his hair, Shinichi leaned against the touch. “Do you want to- uh, do you really—?”

“Yes,” he breathed out. “ _ Please _ .”

“Okay.” KID said, his lips pursed into a thin line. “ _ Okay, _ I- uh- what do people do during se—”

“ _ KID. _ ”

“Okay, okay, be patient….. my name is Kaito by the way—”

“ _ Kaito, hurry! _ ”

“Okay, Okay! Uh, do you have some condoms?”


	2. Kaito: The Alpha

Most people thought of him as Beta. According to some people, he never looked intimidating as most Alphas are, he never had that dominant aura around him that would leave people at his mercy. He supposed it has something to do with his cheerful, bubbly personality and how he could easily blend in with people. But basically, what the people are saying is, he was too mediocre to be an Alpha. While he does stand out as a trickster, it was just his talent. It’s his nature that seems too normal. Which is why people thought of him as a Beta in their first impression.

It was quite a lot of fun to see their reaction when he revealed that he was, in fact, an Alpha.

But, he guessed it had to do with the cologne he’s using to cover his scent as well. He had started to use cologne ever since his thirteenth birthday when his wonderful, sweet childhood best friend, Aoko, had given him a scent cover specially made to cover Alphas’ scents as his present, saying that his smell was too strong to the point that it’s suffocating.

And he never really cared what the people thought of him in the first place. He only cared that the people would appreciate his magic, his performances, his jokes, and his joyful self. And if by chance that his magic made someone happy, to him, that would be more than enough.

Until the day he stumbled upon a secret room, and the truth was revealed. Now everything doesn’t seem enough.

•

He first met the detective when he was trying to save Ekoda's old clock tower.

“My, my,” he started as he jumped on top of the railings, gritting his teeth while he did so. “If it isn’t Nakamori-keibu. Unfortunately, I have to cut my visit short. Tonight is just a practice drill, I have no intention of stealing the pearl.” He activated his hang glider and he smirked, dropping his light bomb from his sleeve. “April Fools!”

And as the surroundings were engulfed in brilliant rays of light, he quickly changed his attire to that of a cop, mingling with the other cops before the light was completely dissipated, leaving the police confused. It was hard to act as a frantic policeman when he was in a rut but he's gotta bear with it.

In the midst of the chaos, he took a glance at the Omega who was speaking to an officer. He looked unhealthy, shivering, and sweating, he was a bit pale as well. How could a child have a heat anyway? Kids shouldn’t have their secondary genders until their puberty. But, it looks like the other policemen aren't affected. Is it only him then? Could this be the fault of their bond as a fated pair? Is it so strong that a heat could be triggered? On a child who hasn’t reached his adolescence? He never heard of it before, but is it really possible?

He watches as the child leaves the hotel. He supposed he should leave as well, it wouldn't be good if anyone were to find out that he's in a rut. ANd the clothes were a little bit constricting. This situation also seemed very similar as well, like some sort of deja vu. He then remembered the clock tower heist where he got into a rut just the same as this one. Could the child have been there at that time? If so, then that would make a lot of sense.

It is something worth investigating.

He sends some of his doves to Beika, watching the boy from the screen of his tablet. Then there was something awakened inside of him every time he looked at the boy, an itch he can’t quite scratch. He would bite his lips till he drew blood, gripping his tablet so hard he thought he would break it. It was the Alpha inside of him, it wanted to be near his mate. He held the urge.

He expected to only learn the boy’s basic information, like the names of his parents, his age, his name, his hobbies, his likes, and dislikes. What he didn’t expect was to hear the boy’s double life and how he was currently hiding from the organization that had shrunken him. He can’t help but sympathize with him.

•

Kudou Shinichi, age seventeen. He is a renowned highschool detective with a variety of titles, the Detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes, the Savior of the Police Force. But then, a year ago he disappeared without a trace, leaving the public confused and worried. Some assumed he was dead, while some assumed he was involved in a big case.

Then mysteriously like how he disappeared, Kudou Shinichi appears again as the FBI spread the news of the downfall of a criminal syndicate. It was then revealed that Kudou Shinichi had really been involved in a big case and had been helping the FBI to take down this criminal syndicate.

He guessed, he had to be thankful to the detective. He never met Snake and Spider ever again ever since the news came out, his heists had been so peaceful nowadays. Although it's quite sad that he has yet to find Pandora, it looks like Kaitou KID won't be retiring anytime soon. But at least, he won't need to worry about the crows taking his life now.

He observed as the detective was being nagged by two of his best friends. If he remembered correctly, the long brown-haired girl is his childhood friend, who strikingly looked similar to his own childhood friend and a Beta. The short blonde-haired is an heir of the Suzuki Corporation and an Alpha. He was gripping his chair as he watched the proceedings, his Omega was sending distress signals and _he_ could sense it, it was wreaking havoc inside him.

He relaxes once no one was bothering his Omega and the distress signals calmed down.

He grinned as a pair of sapphire eyes looked directly at his camera, relishing the attention he got from his Omega (though the detective couldn't see him). He seemed unsurprised by the presence of his dove, instead, the detective smiled, indicating that he knew the dove had a camera with it. He was quite shocked to see that reaction. Honestly, he expected him to track him down and arrest him, after all, he was sort of stalking him in a way. He turned off his camera and gave a signal to his dove to return.

Hmm, should he plan a heist?

•

He was expecting the detective to show up, though, he was not expecting the detective to not join the chase. It was disappointing, but it was understandable. The detective was being considerate of him. How kind, a detective being considerate to a thief.

He did see him for a split second as he leapt off the roof, the gem in hand. It was only a split second, and he felt like he was on fire. And it seems the detective felt it too as he hurriedly rushed home, calling a taxi to drive him home. He clicked his tongue at the idea of his detective in heat with someone in such a cramped room but he held the urge to fly there. Right now, the police are pursuing him. He needs to find a way to lose them first before  visiting the detective.

It took a while but he managed, the police was now on the other side of the city, chasing his dummy. Hiding within the leaves of a tree, he climbed to the detective's bedroom's window. The sight he saw was the detective tossing and turning in his bed, he could smell his scent from outside the closed window. Carefully and slowly, he opened the window and sneaked inside. The detective was deep in his haze to notice him. With the window closed and locked, he approached the panting figure. He took off his glove and touched the detective's cheek, he gasped.

“Meitantei,” he says, biting his lips.

The detective leaned to his touch and got a grip of his shirt. He breathed out, “KID.”

Then everything else was bliss.


End file.
